


Speranza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Melanconico sceriffo [1]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una flash-fic su Woodie e Bo Peep.Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: #2, Toy Story, Woodie/Bo Peep, "Ci sarà mai una volta in cui mi ascolterai, sceriffo?""Ti sto ascoltando adesso."Bingo: Abbraccio + rabbia + "Mi hai mentito!"Scritta sentendo: Abbraccio + rabbia + "Mi hai mentito!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mx04rGwuqtU&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR0GsbHIdWk_IMCOc5SDt3Le8VrtbGu4ehth5u6MNbxmKh1ACZ8VWzSJ3Wc; Anathema - Lost Control (lyrics).
Relationships: Bo Peep/Woody Pride
Series: Melanconico sceriffo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620748
Kudos: 3





	Speranza

Speranza

"Ci sarà mai una volta in cui mi ascolterai, sceriffo?" si lamentò Bo Peep, mentre si rimetteva lo scotch intorno al braccio spezzato, tenendolo fermo.

Woodie si sfilò il cappello da cowboy e la guardò negli occhi, dalle iridi azzurre dipinte. "Ti sto ascoltando adesso" le rispose.

La pastorella gli accarezzò la guancia, la sua mano di ceramica era gelida.

Woodie posò la sua mano di plastica dipinta su quella di lei.

"Sono molto arrabbiata con te. Mi hai mentito! Avevi detto che non ti saresti lanciato da quel tetto. Potevi essere sbranato da quel cane" lo rimproverò la fidanzata.

"Siamo a Natale. Questo è il momento più propizio di trovare dei nuovi padroni ai giocattoli" sussurrò lo sceriffo. "Non perderai mai la speranza di trovare una casa a tutti, vero? Anche se vedi che passate le feste tanti bambini perdono, rompono o abbandonano i nostri simili" sussurrò lei, abbracciandolo.

"Non è per questo che mi ami?" domandò Woodie, posandole un bacio sui capelli dorati.

“Sì, ti amo anche per questo” ammise Bo Peep.


End file.
